Crossed Lives
by Scarlettfics
Summary: (Sequel to Entwined lives) -" You!" screamed Daisuke. Akira looked up at the screaming voice, the man she looked at was the same man that had taken the time to take her home. Akira's eyes widen, he was the son of the great Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha! " So you guys know each other? That's great!" 'Things are going to get so interesting between these two.' Sakura thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I promised you guys a sequel to Entwined lives...so here it is! Please review and fav or follow...it would make me super happy. Thank you and enjoy! Warning...this will be based more on Sasusaku children. There will still be Sasusaku moments either way so please go easy on me...

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Chapter 1: New lives, New meetings.**

Living as an Uchiha had its benefits, to Sakura's surprise it came as three beautiful children. All three which she loved to death, everything was set as of the age of fourty-six. Her kids were all grown up now and would soon start a life of their own...

Sakura looked at the house in front of her, it had been a long time since they had been there. Ever since the twins had finished college, and Ryosuke was starting college, she had convinced Sasuke and their kids to spend a few weeks back in Konoha. At first they had been very apprehensive, but they would do anything for their mother so they agreed to her sudden proposal.

Now here she was standing in the house that had seen then from the very of their beginning. " Sakura, are you going to stand there all day?" Sasuke snaked his hands around his wife's waist, causing Sakura to jump in surprise. After twenty years of marriage Sasuke still managed to maintain that spark of passion and lust that they had when they were young.

" No, although I wish I did." Sakura turned her body to be facing Sasuke, keeping their distance at a minimun. " When are the twins and Ryosuke arriving?" asked Sakura, while stroking her husband's chest wanting to feel more of him.

" They'll be here tomorrow morning. So we have this place to ourselves for sixteen hours, how about we make it fun...?" Sasuke smirked and leaned to kiss his wife on the lips, Sakura tip toed to meet Sasuke.

" I'm sorry Sasuke, but we still have to prepare the rooms and call our guests." Sakura retreated from Sasuke's embrace and fairly skipped to the house. Leaving Sasuke smiling at his pixie-like wife, it never stopped amazing him that she was so lively all the time, she always managed to brighten his day with just one smile. What would he do without her in his life? Shortly after his speculating, Sasuke followed Sakura inside the house.

Just as soon as he stepped in the nostalgic feeling hit him. All the memories of their life lingered everywehere, with every picture, furniture, and bed. Sasuke passed the living room located on his left, then he remebered how Sakura and him had bought their first brand new furniture and had put it to use the day it arrived. The image caused Sasuke to laugh quietly at the thought of Sakura naked on the sofa, god he missed that.

There after came the kitchen, yep the kitchen counter was extremely especial...It was also a reminder of the days in which Sakura would cook for them, or of the mornings filled with chattering kids. Rumaging to get their backpacks or brush their teeth. The times in which their children were exactly that...children. Sasuke hated to admit it, but ever since the twins had started college they never had the time to spent quality time together as a family. Sakura was the one most affected by this, she wanted her family to be together and united...

" Sasuke, don't just stand there! Come and help me!" screamed Sakura, she was upstairs fixing the rooms. Sasuke sighed and threw his hands up in the air at her energy, they had just arrived form their twelve hour flight and already she wanted to get to work.

" I'm going!" Sasuke responded as he ran up the stairs to where his wife was located. This time he had in mind of making Sakura put her energy to use some other way...

...

He had to admit it, but throwing away all his plans just for a family reunion was not what he had wanted to do. Either way, Daisuke was not one to please anyone that wasn't himself, although his mother was an exception. He would kill for her if it was necessary, nothing would stop him from protecting his family. Daisuke concidered himself just like his father, reserved when in public and aggressive when threatened.

Out of councidence Diasuke found himself driving on his way to his Konoha home. " Damn this whole family reunion! Why did I agree in the first place?" Daisuke gripped the steering wheel with great force as he passed Konoha University, the same school his mother had wanted him to attend. The sight took his breath away, his mother had been right about the University's splendour. Then he saw the sight of 'her'...Daisuke had never seen her before. Her blond strands of hair displayed evenly upon her porcelain skin, he then got closer and got a glimpse of her tender icy blue eyes. Everything about her screamed out attention to his sense. " Who could she be?" Daisuke asked himself.

She seemed to be struggling with something, and Daisuke was eager to find out what it was. He drove right infront of her, the sight of the car startled her. She almost dropped her books when the car's window was rolled down to reveal an angelic carved face. To her he was too stunning to look at, the dark complexion mesmerized her, his eyes a tint of pitch black while his hair was the strangest of colors, it was pink. Not exactly pink, more like a dark shade of pink combined with red. " Do you need ride?" his sudden tone of voice caused her to jump.

" U-umm, I-I couldn't p-possibly want you to bother." she stuttered, Daisuke found it amusing, most woman that he was around were always clingy and seductive just because of his looks, he found it tedious. She seemed apprehensive about him, cautious almost. Daisuke couldn't blame her, he was a complete stranger offering to give her a ride, anyone would be suspicious.

" It's not a bother, so just get in." Daisuke commanded, or so that was what she thought he sounded like. She cautiously got into his black mustang and gave him directions to her house. Without further communication between the two Daisuke arrived at her destination. To his surprise her house was utterly gigantic. '_Who could her parents be?'_ he thought.

" Thank you very much." the girl bowed as she closed the door and hastily walked to her house. Daisuke wasn't even able to ask for her name, with a humph he headed back home.

Not long after he found himself parked at the entrance of the house that saw him grow-up. The very home that his parents raised him and his siblings, talking about his sibling he wonder if they had already arrived. Daisuke got off the car to notice a pink porche awkwardly parked diagonally from his. '_Yeah...they are here.'_ As he opened the door he was welcomed by a loud scream and then almost thrown down off his feet by a tackle.

" Brother! You're finally here you asshole!" Naomi ran up to her brother and gave him an aggressive bear hug. She had missed that son of a bitch that was her twin brother. To Daisuke it still surprised him how such a smile woman could possess such massive strenght, then he remembered his mother and put the thought aside.

" Get off me you brat!" teased Daisuke as he tried to pull Naomi away from him. Growing up with a female twin sister was not a good thing, you learn to know females farely well in a situation like his.

" Mom! Daisuke is calling me a brat!" wined Naomi, she let him go when their parents approached them. Sakura was beaming at her children.

" Sweety I missed you." Daisuke smiled and hugged his mother, she was the most important woman in his life and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Right behind her was his father and younger brother Ryosuke.

" I missed you too mother." he smiled at her and turned to greet his father. " Father, great to see you are still in shape." Daisuke teased, holding a grin on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. He still remembered how Daisuke had looked when he had been born, he had been so close to missing the day of his birth.

" Nice to see you too son." responded Sasuke as he pulled Daisuke in for a hug.

" Well this isn't fare! When I arrived you guys didn't treat me like you treat Daisuke! Come'n guys, I'm the baby of the family!" wined Ryosuke, he wasn't jealous of his older brother, he just loved teasing them about their behaviour towards him. Unlike Daisuke, Ryosuke was the exact replica of Sasuke, even with that he still came second in everything.

" Alright everyone! Stop arguing and lets set up for dinner, our guests will be here soon." spoke Sakura, knowing that no one could mess with her they just followed her orders and kept quiet. The entire family was led into the kitchen, Sasuke and Daisuke were given the task to set up the table and Naomi and Ryosuke along with Sakura were readying the food. A knock interrupted the activitied being conducted.

" Daisuke get the door!" screamed Naomi, this caused him to furrow his eyebrows together at the idea of his sister ordering him around like her personal consierge. Giving up Daisuke walked to the door and opened it to reveal three individuals standing next to each other. The male had blond hair and blue eyes, he reminded Daisuke of the girl he met infront of Konoha University. The woman was the complete opposite of the man next to her, she had mystic eyes and black long hair. The man behind them was younger around Daisuke's age, he had black hair and the same mystic eyes as the woman infront of him.

" Hello there Daisuke!" shouted Naruto, he was the split image of his mother. How fast children grew was amazing to him.

" Please come in." Daisuke spoke and instructed them to walk in.

" Naruto!Hinata! Please come in!" Sakura headed to welcome her old friends. It had been a long time since they had seen each other, after she was done with Naruto and Hinata she looked at the young man behind them. " Are you Haru?" Sakura asked. He looked like Hinata, the resemblance was stunning to Sakura. To think that this was Naruto's boy.

" Yes ma'am. There is no other Haru but me!" Haru beamed at Sakura as he extended his hand for her to take. Sakura took it but then realized that there was someone missing.

" Naruto, where is Akira?" asked Sakura. Naruto made a pouting face.

" She arrived late at home and she said that when she was done with her homework she would run over here." Naruto answered, scratching his head in the process. Sakura managed to smile and nod.

" Alright then, we should wait for her then." Sakura stated as she led the three into the living room. On the other hand Naomi was skipping towards the living room as well when she bumped into Haru.

" Oops..." Naomi looked up to meet titanium white eyes. " I-I wasn't w-watching." Naomi stuttered as she parted from Haru. All he could do was look at her small petite form, she was like a dancing princess. She was perfect in all forms...

" Don't worry." he stated, his voice sending shocks of electricity through Naomi's system. Naomi shook her head and excused herself and went back to the kitchen where Ryosuke was. All Haru could do was stare at the fairy princess that had just bumped into him.

...

" I'm so late!" screeched Akira, her blond hair covering her vision as she ran up the walkway to her parent's friends' home. Taking a deep breath she tried to lower her breathing. Then she gave a light tap on the white wooden door of the house. The door opened and out stepped Sakura, she looked at the girl up and down and found that she looked exactly like Naruto.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Uchiha. I know I'm extremely late." apologizing Akira bowed at Sakura politely. Sakura in return grabbed Akira's shoulder and led her inside to the dining room. Six pairs of eyes were staring at the two woman in the hall. " Good evening." Akira was led by Sakura to sit next to her brother.

" You!" screamed Daisuke. Akira looked up at the screaming voice, the man she looked at was the same man that had taken the time to take her home. Akira's eyes widen, he was the son of the great Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha! At the sudden commotion Sakura stared at the two awed struck individuals.

" So you guys know each other? That's great!" Sakura clapped her hands together, earning a quizzical look from her husband.

'_Things are going to get so interesting between these two.'_ Sakura thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second Chapter in the same day, I'm just that awesome! Okay so I promise I will improve my writing skills, since I am not a professional writer...other than that please enjoy and I won't be writing more author notes since that seems to be a waste of time, maybe if it is something important I will write one.

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**Chapter 2: Troubles**

Dinner had been wonderful, the Uchiha's got time to know the Uzumaki's and now they considered each other family. Sakura couldn't stop looking at the complexions of her children, Daisuke seemed uncomfortable, sort of out of place. While Naomi tried to keep a smile on her face, Sakura saw right through it. What was going on between those two? Sakura didn't call herself an Uchiha for nothing, by the end of the night she was going to find out what was going on.

" Glad that's over. If you could excuse me I'm exhausted." Daisuke stated, as he headed for his room Sakura's hand stopped him from continuing. Without saying another word Sakura led Daisuke to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting patiently. Daisuke didn't budge from his mother's grip, he knew that when she was like this something was bothering her, it was best to let her do her thing then get in her way.

Sakura sat next to Sasuke, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The twins and Ryosuke were sitting in front of them, two out of the three were shifting uncomfortably at their mother's deathly glare. Sasuke knew his wife too well, and he knew that when she wanted to let everyone know something she would gather them around the living room and speak what was on her mind. " Alright...I'll start with you Naomi."

Hearing her name made her jump. " Yes. m-mother." she stuttered. Naomi had always been a bright girl, quite the opposite of her twin brother. When she had been little she always brightened the house, and even the people around her. To Sasuke's demise so did the boys...

" Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to be force to get it out of you?" Sakura smiled, she wasn't mad. All she wanted to know was how her children were hanging on, that was all a mother ever wanted, right?

On the other hand Naomi was having trouble swallowing. " Mom...Dad, I-I. Well you know I've been seeing this guy..." Sakura's eyebrows rose, while Sasuke sat up properly at the mention of the word ''guy''. Naomi saw their reactions, that caused her to become hesitant, maybe she shouldn't tell them yet. The look on their eyes made her change her mind. " Well...he wants to meet you guys. So I invited him to come spend some time here with us." Naomi awaited the questions, but they never came.

" That's a great idea sweetie. Right Sasuke?" Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who was stiff as a rock. Knowing that his little princess was starting to get serious about a man caused him to worry, what if he wasn't serious about his daughter. Sasuke looked at his daughter, she was perfect, any man would be lucky to have her as their wife. The most important thing was that she was happy, that was all that mattered to Sasuke.

" Of course...I would like to meet him." Naomi let out a heavy breath she knew she had been holding. She knew that it took a lot out of her father to make such a decision, especially if it was related to any men. Naomi stood up and hugged both of her parents.

" Thank you! I love you guys so much!" a spirited Naomi thanked her parents. Daisuke was relieved it was over, he stood up to walk out but was stopped by his mother once again.

" Do not dare Daisuke Uchiha! I am not done yet." Sakura's voice was firm and demanding. Folding his hands in his pockets he proceeded back to the sofa and with a smack he landed on the cushion. " Thank sweetie for telling us. Now you Daisuke." Sakura pointed her index finger in his direction. " Is there something you have to tell us?"

Unlike his twin Daisuke could not be intimidated by anyone, not even his mother. He was going to tell them out of courtesy what he had already accomplished without their permission. " I'm enrolling in the military."

Sakura almost fainted at hearing his words. Everyone else gawked at his straight forward response. Sakura tried to get up but instead collapsed on the floor unconscious, Sasuke immediately held his wife, gently smacking her cheek to awaken her. Ryosuke and Naomi were kneeling down along with their mother, worried that she wouldn't wake up from the shock. " Daisuke! Aren't you going to do something!" Naomi asked.

Daisuke was still sitting on the sofa, he knew his mother and her fainting was only temporary, she would wake up eventually. " She's strong. Just let her sleep it over. " those were his words and he closed his eyes to take a nap.

" I'll take her upstairs. All of you should go to sleep, it's getting late." Sasuke carried his wife in his arms and headed to their room, leaving his children to argue with each other. Daisuke's decision didn't surprise Sasuke, knowing his son he had the personality of an iron wall. Never faltering in the dearest of situations, always wanting to protect what was important to him. For that alone Sasuke was going to back him up on his decision, Sakura was another thing.

" You're and ass, you know that! You could have told her using a different approach!" screamed Naomi. She wanted to punch her twin in the face, and beat him to a pulp, and then run him over with her Porsche, and after that she wanted to repeat the process a million times. All Daisuke could do was ignore her, yeah they were twins but most of the time they didn't get along at. This was one of those times.

" What's the point of running around the bush with the news, when the end result was the same?" his blunt answer infuriated Naomi even further. With a humph she left her brothers in the living room and headed to her room. Daisuke paid no attention to her ranting and headed to his room, Ryosuke remained un-moving in the sofa. He knew Daisuke's intentions were not devious, he was right. No matter what way he had told them the news, mom was bound to have the same reaction to it.

...

" That was fun! We should invite them for dinner some day too!" exclaimed Naruto, not that his friends were back he wanted to spend as much time with them. Hinata agreed to his idea, thinking of it as a thank you gift to the Uchihas. " Alright everyone lets go to bed. Tomorrow will be a brand new day for us!" his family nodded and headed to their respective rooms.

Akira was unable to sleep, after meeting Daisuke Uchiha her mind had become restless. It was not proper for her to think the way she was thinking about that man, when she already had a boyfriend. She was happy, that was all that mattered...so then why was she still thinking of that Uchiha. The thought of seeing him again made her stomach flutter with fear, fear and something else. The good news was that he was not planning on staying too long, during dinner they had been talking about that.

Akira went to sleep thinking of nothing but a pink haired man and his pitch black eyes.

...

Daisuke hated this reunion, nothing good came out of it. But now that he had broken the news to his family, the least he could do was stay with them as long as he could. He had told them that he was enrolling in the military, when the truth was he was already in the military. That was the reason why it had taken a lot out of him to come to Konoha for a simple family reunion. He was on call, meaning anytime they could call him and let him know that he had to go back. When that time came there would be nothing he would be able to do, but simply follow orders.

He was going to make his mother change her mind, she needed to understand how much this meant to him. Being in the military allowed him to grow physically and mentally, making him stronger to protect his family. Daisuke had noticed his father's reaction and knew that he understood. All that was left now was to wait for tomorrow and confront his mother's coming retorts.

Although telling his parents about his plans, Akira Uzumaki had also been bothering him. Now that he knew more about her, he was compelled to treat her as he would treat any other woman. Daisuke knew that Akira felt attracted to him, although she might try to avoid him, he could tell by her impression of him that she couldn't. He wasn't one to take advantage of a woman, he would never do that. Unlike many of the woman he had been with, Akira was different, she looked innocent and ready to explore the world. Anyone could take advantage of that.

Daisuke tossed and turned on the bed, it wasn't his job to take care of her. She was not a little girl that needed a prince charming to save her from danger, even when her demeanor might scream out damsel in distress. " Stop dammit! She's nothing to you!" Daisuke placed a rough hand on his forehead and left it there. His stay in Konoha was going to be rough, damn him if he wasn't going to be ready for it.

He would be ready for anything that came his way. Now more than ever he was going to stay away from that woman, she meant nothing but trouble to him. Besides, he would not stay long enough to get to know her better, she might be in a relationship. If that was the case then he would keep his distance, he didn't need to add more to his troubles.

For the meantime all that Daisuke will wait for was for his mother's reaction. When that was settled he would try to enjoy his stay in Konoha as much as he could. Already he had plans to go to a club and drink his day away, he was a man now and needed no supervision. It wasn't like his father already didn't know, Daisuke was no virgin and hadn't been for a while. His needs were far too strong to suppress, for that reason did he sleep with any woman.

...

Her face kept popping up in his mind, the way she would smile and lightened the mood was exciting. Haru was mesmerized by her, Naomi was an angel to him. It was fate that she was the daughter of his parents' friends', it was meant to be. Haru was determined, he was going to make her fall in love with him.

Haru was on cloud nine, he felt weightless with the mere thought of having her in his arms. It was too soon to call it love, for now he would call it a crush. That was a proper name for what he was feeling at the moment. He just begged to God that he could stay on cloud nine for eternity.

With a dreamy sigh Haru went to bed, unable to stop his thoughts from seeking out the memory of the sweet, gentle Naomi.


End file.
